warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tenshi
Tenshi und Java ist eine Fanfiction von mir die ich meiner Freundin Tenshi of the Death widme. Sie handelt von Freundschaft und vertrauen. Ich werde sie immer abwechselnd aus den sichten von Tenshi & Java schreiben }} | align=center colspan=2 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Autor Samenpfote }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | valign=top Illustrator } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Veröffentlichungsdatum 25.12.2015 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Veröffentlicht von Samenpfote} }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Anzahl der Seiten } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%;" bgcolor=#88FF00 | } | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Platz in der Staffel: } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Vorgänger: / }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Nachfolger: / }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%;" bgcolor=#88FF00 | } | } }} |} Clans KäferClan SchlangenClan wird später gegründet Protagonisten Tenshi Java Prolog "Ganz ruhig Fuchsschweif bald sind sie da", flüsterte eine sandfarbene Kätzin und sie tastete eine auf der seite liegende Kätzin vorsichtig ab. "Das erste ist schon auf dem Weg du musst pressen"; flüsterte die sandfarbene und drückte mit der Pfote auf einen Moosballen damit die werdende Mutter Wasser trinken konnte. "Du machst das ganz toll", flüsterte die erste und die Kätzin bäumte sich unter Schmerzen auf. "Wie lange denn noch", fragte ein Kater und streckte seinen Kopf in den Bau. "So lange wie es eben braucht Luftstern und jetzt lass mich weiter machen und stör mich nicht", zischte die sandfarbene und ein dumpfes plumpsen war zu hören als das erste Bündel in das Moosnest glitt. Sofort befreite sie es von der Fruchthülle und leckte es lange gegen den Strich ehe es zu Maunzen anfing. Dann schob sie es der Königin an den Bauch welche es vorsichtig beschnupperte und ebenfalls vorsichtig das Fell leckte. "Eine Kätzin", flüsterte sie und betrachtete kurz das weiße Junge ehe ein zweites braunes in das Nest glitt das schon bald den Weg an den Bauch seiner Mutter fand. Dann schlussendlich kam auch das dritte und wurde betreut. Ausgiebig leckte sie es trocken und schon bald saugten alle drei an dem Bauch ihrer Mutter. "Sind sie endlich?", fragte der Kater und drückte sich in die Kinderstube. "Ja sie sind da" meinte die sandfarbene und verließ den Bau. Räumte alles weg in den Heilerbau und verließ das Lager um nach Moos und Himmbeerblättern zu schauen. Noch ahnte die Kätzin nicht, dass sich bei ihrer Rückkehr ins sichere Lager ihr Leben ändern würde. "Dieses verdammte Junge macht nur ärger, ich hätte es einer Eule vorsetzen sollen oder einem Fuchs!", rief eine schwarze Katze mit Bernsteinfarbenen Augen, während ein schlechtgelaunter graugetigerter Kater einfach nur schlecht drauf war und zwei Kätzinen sich in einer tour stritten. Eine dritte Katze schwarz mit blauen Augen und weißer Vorderpfote saß da und ließ die Ohren hängen, schwieg und traute sich nichts zu sagen. Warum nur war ihre Familie so gemein? zu ihr? Was hatte sie getan? Sie wusste es nicht. Doch sie hörten nicht auf, denn auch das Hausvolk bei dem sie waren behandelte sie wie dreck. Als ihre Mutter sich gerade zu in Rageschimpfte, rannte sie weg raus aus der Katzenklappe und in den Garten. Dort sprang sie auf den Zaun und blickte zurück. Was kümmerte sie dieses scheiß leben? Hier mochte sie keiner, da konnte sie auch genauso gut für sich selber sorgen. Sie war nur froh kein Halsband zu tragen deshalb sprang sie vom Zaun und verschwand in der aufziehenden Dunkelheit der Nacht. Kapitel 1 Sandwirbels sicht Die Heilerschülerin stoppte an einem Fluss und streckte ihre Beine. Die Geburt war schwer und ihr kleiner Bruder bereitete ihr sorgen. Ihr Vater Luftstern war sehr eigenen. Schon damals als er noch zweiter Anführer unter Holzstern war. Aber jetzt da seine Gefährtin ihre Mutter auf ihre Ältesten Zeit zu ging und ihre Mentorin Traumherz eigentlich von einem weiteren Wurf abgeraten hatte. Blieb einfach zu hoffen, dass dem kleinen Kater nichts passierte. Lufstern neigte dazu ihr die Schuld für vieles zu geben Schon damals als sie noch Kriegerschülerin war. Blütennacht musste sie immer wieder ermutigen sich nicht auf Lufsterns harsche Worte zu fokusieren. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schnupperte der Geruch von Katzenminze drang in ihre Nase und sie eilte zum Ufer. Pflückte die saftigen Kräuter und brachte sie zurück zum Lager. Die Sonne war schon untergegangen und Traumherz war immer noch nicht zurück. Als sie das Lager erreichte hörte sie ein ersticktes jaulen aus der Kinderstube. "NEIN! STURMJUNGES!", der schrei gehörte Luftstern und sofort raste sie in den Heilerbau und holte alles was sie brauchte. Nur um vor der Kinderstube von ihrem Vater angefallen zu werden. "MÖRDERIN!", keifte er und versperrte ihr den Weg. "Ich bin Heilerin keine Mörderin lass mich rein ich kann ihm helfen", erwiederte sie aber Luftstern bewegte sich keinen Meter. "Er ist tot weil du nicht aufgepasst hast, bei der Geburt! Du hast das Lager verlassen obwohl du hättest da bleiben müssen. Warst du Kräuter sammeln du bist schuld!" "Sowas obliegt nicht meiner Macht! Wenn der SternenClan entscheidet, darf ich mich nicht einmischen. Unsere Ahnen werden einen Grund haben warum sie deinen Sohn gerufen haben", kam es mit gespielter Gelassenheit von Sandwirbel. Lufstern verengte die Augen ehe er sprach: "Nein du bist unfähig. Als Kriegerin warst du es und als Heilerschülerin bist du es sowieso. Wie konnte ich nur so eine nichtsnutzige Tochter bekommen? Dich hätte ein Dachs holen sollen, wäre ich dich los!" "Lufstern wie sprichst du mit deiner Tochter? Der zuküftigen Heilerin deines Clans?", erklang die sanfte Stimme von Traumherz und die Heilerin schritt auf den Anführer zu. Dieser wirbelte herum und stolzierte weg. "Wenigstens hat sie nicht auch Schlammjuges und Himmeljunges getötet." Damit glitt er in die Kinderstube. Kapitel 2 Tenshis sicht Die kalte Nachtluft umhüllte Tenshi als sie am Waldrand zum stehen kam. Ihren Kopf drehend blickte sie zurück in Richtung des Zweibeinerorts. Das Haus in dem sie mit ihrem Hausvolk und ihrer Familie wohnte, war nur noch ein fernes Leuchten an den Fenstern erkennbar. Kurz zögerte sie? Sollte sie zurück? Würden die anderen sie suchen? Tenshi schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Sie würde nicht zurück gehen. Tief durch atmend machte sie sich auf den Wald zu erkunden. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es dunkler und kälter um sie. Die Blätter an den Zweigen schienen laut zu rauschen und im Unterholz knackte es. Schatten huschten um Tenshi herum und über all schienen sie leuchtende Augen zu verfolgen. Ein Schatten schwebte rufend über sie hinweg und vor schreck jaulte sie erstickt auf. Dann erkannte sie einen Vogel den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gehört?", sie wusste es nicht. Langsam lief sie weiter der Wald wurde immer unheimlicher und sie fragte sich war es so gut einfach wegzurennen? Aber es mochte sie doch eh keiner in ihrem zu Hause oder? Sie war doch nur ein Ärgernis. Ein heftiger Geruch schlug ihr entgegen und sie stoppte, es war der Geruch nach Katzen, vielen Katzen und er war direkt vor ihr, aber sie sah nichts, roch die Fremden nur. Ein unangenhemes prickeln breitete sich in ihrem Pelz aus, als sie sich umsah. Ein Ast knackte rechts von ihr und drohendes knurren erklang. Langsam trat sie einen Schritt zurück doch dann erklang es hinter ihr? Schatten bewegten sich vor ihr und mehrer Katzen brachen aus dem Unterholz hervor. "Na sieh mal einer an, wen wir hier haben Blütennacht, ein Hauskätzchen", spottete eine Kätzin und der Mond beleuchtete ihr graues Fell, das wie silbern schimmerte und nur der Schweif war schwarz, während ihre Augen gelb leuchteten. "Nachtschweif sei nicht so gemein"; meinte eine schöne braun gescheckte Kätzin. "Flammenpfote was meinst du? Was sollen wir machen?", wollte die Katze Namens Nachtschweif wissen. "Ich weiß nicht? Sie sieht nicht wie eine Bedrohung aus, jagen wir sie zu ihrem Nest zurück, damit sie lernt sich nicht mehr auf unserem Territorium aufzuhalten. Aber ohne Krallen, nicht dass ihre Zweibeiner noch einen Anfall bekommen"; kam es von dem Kater dessen Fell orange-rot schimmerte und seine grünen Augen blizten auf. Dann sprang er und stieß Tenshi um. Diese strampelte und zappelte und versuchte sich zu befreien. "Lasst mich gehen! Ich wusste nicht dass ihr hier lebt, ich bin das erste mal im Wald", rief sie und Flammenpfote sprang zurück. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und wich weiter zurück, legte die Ohren an, die Fremden, fingen an zu drohen und Tenshi rannte los und zurück in Richtung des Zweibeinerortes. Kapitel 3 Sandwirbels Sicht Kategorie:Fanfiction Kategorie:Tenshi&Java Kategorie:By Verena